Not What Blaine Meant
by Fangalicous08
Summary: When Blaine said he wanted in Kurt's pants, this wasn't exactly what he meant.. but at least he had some nice warm clothes to wear in favor of his slushie soaked ones.  Red Pants Sex Riot drabble


Okay, I do believe this is the last one. The only other one I'm at least partially willing to put up is a Canniblaine fic, which is why I'm kind of iffy on actually posting it.

I do have other oneshots that still have not been posted, including some CrissColfer that probably _won't_ be posted on here. Anyway, if you want to see that, I repeat, go find me on Tumblr. Or, just put this into your address bar up there: laskits(dot)tumblr(dot)com(slash)writing

Obviously replace (dot) with . and (slash) with a slash. That will take you straight to the masterpost of all my stories. Ta-daaa~

Anyway, last one unless you all want a Canniblaine fic.

Background: Last night a picture that was taken on the set of Glee was posted online. It was Blaine sitting at a lunch table with some members of the New Directions. Wearing a black polo and skin tight red pants just like the ones Kurt wore in Born This Way during the Barbara Streisand flash mob. Thus creating the Red Pants Sex Riot '11. Thank you, Blaine Anderson and the Glee costume department. You're great.

And I wrote this earlier today as my (late) contribution to the sex riot.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Students filed through the halls, laughing, talking, rushing off to class. Blaine joined his boyfriend at their shared locker, reaching past the brunette to grab his English text. Kurt turned, a smile spread over his face, and pecked Blaine's cheek.<p>

"So what do you think about the school?" Kurt asked casually. Blaine had transferred a week ago, after two months of talking his parents into it. He was ready to face public schools again, at least, he thought he was. He was sure that as long as he had his boyfriend by his side he could face anything. Blaine opened his mouth to answer the question, but as soon as he turned he was met by a wall of ice.

"Oh my God," Kurt shoved one of the burly football players that helped with Blaine's full-frontal slushy. "What is your problem? Why would you do that?"

Of course the jocks were silent, just snickering at the smaller boy as they turned to walk off. Kurt nearly went after them, but Blaine grabbed his shoulder, telling him it wasn't worth it. Kurt sighed and turned back to their locker, pulling out a bag before dragging Blaine to the men's bathroom.

Kurt cleaned Blaine off quickly, having way too much experience with this. He managed to get the ice out of Blaine's hair in the sink, but this meant Blaine had to go around with his natural curls the rest of the day. Luckily, Kurt always kept an extra change of clothes in their locker, just in case.

"Y'know, Kurt," Blaine began, stepping out of the stall to reveal his new outfit. A black polo tucked into skin-tight red pants, which had to be cuffed at the bottom seeing as Kurt had longer legs than Blaine. Kurt raised his eyebrows, trying to keep his eyes trained on Blaine's face instead of… further south. He had to admit, Blaine looked really nice in tight pants.

"This isn't exactly what I meant when I said I wanted in your pants…" The shorter boy finished, looking in the mirror and messing with his curls. Kurt smirked, putting his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Oh really? What else could you have possibly meant, Blaine?" Kurt asked, sounding innocent. Blaine let out a small chuckle, looking at the two of them in the mirror. Kurt moved his hands down, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of Blaine's jeans. He left light kisses across Blaine's neck.

"I hate to be a buzzkill, but we're going to be late for class." Blaine said quietly. Kurt frowned, he really wouldn't mind missing class, if he didn't have a project with Rachel in his next class. If he skipped, she would surely kill him.

Kurt and Blaine grabbed their books off the edge of the sink and went their separate classes, leaving with a promise to see each other after school.


End file.
